Stegosaurus
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Stegosaurus ' '“The Spiked-tails of Sorna” Stegosaurus is one of the most popular attraction present at Jurassic Park and is easily one of the best known dinosaurs recognized all over the world. This giant herbivore has a series of bony plates running along its back and four long spikes on the end of the tail; it was once thought that the plates of Stegosaurus were mainly used for thermoregulation, cooling or heating the animal according to weather conditions, while today we know that their primary function is that of visual display for courtship and to intimidate predators. Breed: '''Stegosaurus '''Full Name: Stegosaurus Ingensis Sornaensis Native Home: North America and Europe Time Period: Late Jurassic period Lifespan: '''85 years '''Status: endangered Population: 6 individuals 1 sold 5 escaped Top speed: they can gallop up 30 mph Ecological Niche: large armored herbivores. Average Height: '''13-15 feet '''Average Length: 25-30 feet Average Weight: '''14,000-22,000 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: Stegosaurus is a very herd oriensted species - a fellow Stegosaurus doesn’t even need to be in the same herd to offer its protection for another. Herds usually consist of four to seven individuals, however multiple herds will occassionally group together. Stegosaurus has been known to herd with other animals as well, such as hadrosaurs, if conditions of life calls for it. Vocalization: Hoots, Bellows, Growls, Snorts, Grunts and Roars. Diet: Herbivore; since their low to ground they feed on low vegetation like moss, lichen, cycads, shrubs, leaves and tender shoots. But sometimes they can be seen sitting in a tripod pose on its tail to reach higher vegetation like leaves and fruits. They spend up to 18 hours a day foraging for food and can eat up to 200-600 pounds of food every day. Range: formerly Isla Sorna And nublar now the mainland. Habitat: the stegosaurus are usually found in damp or lacustrine environments. on Isla Sorna the two highest populations on the island are in the Punto Alto and it’s surroundings and Punto Abierlo And Las Tinajitas. They live mainly in flat landscape like plains, savannas and scrublands alongside other large herbivores like Triceratops and Ankylosaurus, grazing on the low growing vegetation that was plentiful in the area. they also inhibit forests, wetlands, jungles And riversides. They also live close to watering holes and lakes where they feed on the lush vegetation that grows there. On Isla Nublar the last of stegosaurus nomads were last seen in the Cretaceous Cruise, the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo and the Gyrosphere Valley. But the last few suvivors be found in the forests of Northern California. DNA Interpolation: (88.9%) pure Stegosaurus DNA (11.1%) African reed frog DNA Predators: Thanks for their size and defensive weapons Stegosaurus has little to fear except for the occasional trex but they also have to watch out for to small to medium size predators like Velociraptor, Ceratosaurus, Baryonyx, Carnotaurus And packs of Allosaurus would instead prefer to hunt young and old specimens rather than risk launching attacks on healthy adults. Their biggest threat is the T-rex but they think twice before attacking one. Site: they used to live on Site A and B. Diseases: Unfortunately in the past some specimens have fallen ill after eating the West Indian Liliac, confusing their berries for gastroliths; the same thing happened to other animals like Triceratops. After trying unsuccessfully to remove the poisonous plants from the island, InGen genetically engineered and injected a gut bacteria in the animals gastrointestinal system to neutralize the toxins of the Liliac, preventing this way other cases of disease. they are also very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Tuberculosis, Mycotoxins, Bracken fern Poisoning, algae Poisoning, Ammonia Poisoning, Cryptosporidium, bumblefoot and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: The breeding season of the stegosaur is early March to early April. During the breeding season, groups of male Stegosaurus will separate themselves from the main herd in order to take up individual positions away from the females. Once clear of the herd, males compete for mating rights When males get too close to one another and have no room to display, aggression and size is usually the determining factor. Aggressive males win the majority of the time, even when the less-aggressive males are larger. Equal-sized males with the same levels of aggression give one another a wide berth. When competing they begin their displays which involve stamping their feet making roars and bellows, and flushing blood into their back plates to make them appear a vibrant red. If the rivals don’t back down the two males shoving against one another in tests of strength. They never use their tails on each other, as their spikes can inflict serious injuries - the smell of blood, would only attract unwelcome attention. Female Stegosaurus may visit many males with whom they will mate several times. Once all the breeding females in a herd have mated, the males will rejoin the herd and accompany the females to their preferred nesting grounds. they can lay up to 5-8 eggs per nest. The Eggs are usually laid in forested regions, in shallow dips in the ground dug by the female's back feet. The herd will stay at the nest site until the young are able to keep up will the herd. The young are completely guarded by the herd 24/7. island’s predators stay away from their nesting because of their size, numbers and thagomizers. they will hatch within a couple months, When the young hatch, they are quite self-sufficient, able to feed themselves and move around with the adults. Juvenile Stegosaurus are curious and start to explore their surroundings soon after hatching. They are quite fast-movers, which is a useful survival trait when living amongst a group of large, poor sighted, clumsy adults. While the adults do their best to avoid stepping on the young, accidents do occur, and many of the young perish either by being crushed by an adult, or by moving too far away from the herd and being seized by a predator. As the juveniles grow older, being stepped on becomes less of a problem. Summary: Masrani Global Corporation selected these creatures for a new dinosaur zoo on Isla Nublar: Jurassic World. These clones had a dark tan skin with light olive green. Their plates were black with a brown horizontal stripe. The plates on their backs are thermo regulatory organs which help the animal lose all the heat it produces, which would otherwise suffocate it. Eleven Stegosaurus was successfully recreated by InGen in the lab on Isla Sorna. The Stegosaurus were parented and fed in captivity on the island. When Hurricane Clarissa struck Isla Sorna, the InGen personnel left the island. The Stegosaurus were either set free by the workers, broke out on their own or because the storm had damaged fences. Stegosaurus roamed freely across the island. Massive animals, they were some of the largest of the animals on the island. The Stegosaurus had to learn to live in the wild. Since they no longer received lysine supplements in their food, they started to eat lysine-rich plants.3 It is unknown how many Stegosaurus lived on the island But we know the they significantly increased their orginal population. Stegosaurus is one of the best protected herbivores; the double row of pentagonal plates running down its back make it look even bigger than it really is, but its main weapon are the lethal spikes on its tail, that Stegosaurus can use with incredible skill. Stegosaurus' tail is unusually flexible, so it can strike predators of any size and in any direction. Usually, it is a peaceful animal that lives in small family groups. It roams around forested areas with plenty of water. Having "chainmail" on their throats and their tail spikes (or the "thagomizer"), the Stegosaurus is one of the most protected dinosaur in Isla Sorna and in Jurassic Park. The plates were once thought to be used for releasing or gaining heat. But, its actually used as self-identity. Like a human fingerprint, the color of each individual's plates are unique; not two stegosaurs are the same. Unlike most of the dinosaurs on the island, stegosaurs live alone or in pairs like rhinos. They live mostly on the edge of forest or in the deep woods, always near a realtive sized source of water like a river. They're always on the move and have no real territory. The brain is the size of a walnut and has the energy to control the front part of the body. But, like a roach, it has a "second brain" near hips, which controlls the rear part of the body. It seems to have a IQ like a domestic cow. These Stegosaurus are very social, traveling in herds while searching for food. They stegosaurus can other animals, but if their young are threatened they will offensively attack that creature until they consider the threat neutralized. Stegosaurus is armed with a set of four three-foot-long spikes, and this herbivore is able to swing them with enough speed to piece through muscle right into bone. Despite being a massive prickly dinosaur, Stegosaurus has very tiny teeth. These limit the herbivore to a diet of mostly soft foods, like ferns. But the dinosaur didn’t have to worry about breaking a tooth if it crunched something harder as its teeth replace throughout its life. Young Stegosaurus stay with their parents for several years; sometimes, older siblings help taking care of the young. Young Stegosaurus are vulnerable to the attack of predators such as raptors, but they can produce a very distinctive alarm call that causes an immediate deffensive reaction from any adult Stegosaurus nearby. Stegosaurus herds are nomadic, and have no defined territory. One of the most unusual traits of Stegosaurus is its long, blue tongue. This tongue is prehensile and can manipulate objects with some degree of precision. Stegosaurus is one of the most recognizable dinosaurs on Isla Sorna, and probably most famous for its tiny brain, which is the size of a walnut. Despite its brain size, this dinosaur is actually as intelligent as a dog. It is able to form defense formations and is also mildly strategic and capable of organizing simple plans. Stegosaurus is a well-protected animal - its main weapon is the four lethal spikes on the end of its tail (thagomizer) which it can wield with incredible skill. The tail is highly flexible so that the animal can strike predators of any size and in any direction. In addition, the animal's throat is protected by small, bony scutes. The most distinguishable feature of this dinosaur is the double row of large pentagonal plates running down its back. At one time, it was thought that these plates were used for defence, however InGen soon discovered that this was not the case. Stegosaurus plates are far too thin to offer good protection, and filled with blood vessels. Instead they are used for display; when the animal is alarmed or displaying to other Stegosaurus, blood flows through the vessels, creating a vibrant red/orange coloration in the plates. This is to warn/scare carnivores; while males use this ability to intimidate rival males and to attract females. Stegosaurus are normally docile and calm animals, however they are fiercely protective of their young. Each herd member helps keep a look out for danger. The young are particularly vulnerable to attack from predators, but they can produce a very distinctive alarm call which causes an immediate defensive reaction from any adult Stegosaurus nearby. Stegosaurus' poor eyesight is made up for its excellent sense of smell. Stegosaurus is one of the most recognizable dinosaurs on Isla Sorna, and probably most famous for its tiny brain, the size of a walnut. Despite its brain size, this dinosaur is mildly intelligent, able to organize defensive strategies and formulating simple plans. Old members of the herd are also able to remember the locations of vital water sources during times of drought, and they are valued by the rest of the herd for their knowledge. Stegosaurus plates are far too thin and fragile to offer good protection, and are filled with blood vessels which make them susceptible to heavy bleeding if ripped off by a predator. Instead the plates are used for display - when the animal is alarmed or displaying to other Stegosaurus, blood flows through the vessels, creating a vibrant red/orange coloration in the plates. This is to warn or scare carnivores; while males use this ability to intimidate rival males and attract females. When left alone in peaceful, non-threatening conditions, Stegosaurus is a docile and calm animal, and it will happily coexist with other herbivores and even letting them sleep next to them. But even then Each herd member remains on the alert for danger. Stegosaurus' eyesight is weak, but it is more than made up for its excellent sense of smell. However, because of its poor eyesight, Stegosaurus is easy to spook. Trace scents left behind by a carnivore that are even days old can make it edgy, and it will respond by bellowing and twirling its thagomizer until the herd finally moves away. Even the scents of dead animals may upset it, as it has learned to associate the smells of dead and rotting flesh with predators and scavengers. Stegosaurus may also grow agitated by the scents of anything that is remotely strange or foreign. One panicked adult will set off a chain reaction amongst the others of the herd. Therefore Stegosaurus is a dinosaur that is normally best avoided, as it has a tendency to swing its tail at even harmless creatures, particularly those that vaguely resemble two-legged carnivores. Stegosaurus is fiercely protective of its young as the infants - with their tail spikes being no more than blunt stubs - are particularly vulnerable to attack from predators, especially since they have a tendency to wander from the safety of the adults when exploring their surroundings. However, juvenile Stegosaurus can produce a very distinctive alarm call which provokes any adult Stegosaurus nearby into an immediate defensive reaction. Stegosaurus herds are nomadic and have no defined territory. They migrate from location to location, stripping one area of plants before moving on to the next. Stegosaurus is an immensely popular dinosaur and just had to be included in the park's collection. Its most striking feature is the horny plates that grow on its back and four spikes or "thagomizers", that grow on its tail. Both can easily grow over a meter in length. Its plates were thought by the park's scientists to be armor but they turned out to be to brittle for that. Much like the Spinosaurus' sail, they are for display against rivals/mates and to make the already huge animal look even more huge. When threatened, it flushes its plates with blood turning them bright red and swings its tail very rapidly and fast. It has an almost disproportionate and "unnaturally" small head for such a large body. They love to eat low growing vegetation and ferns along with occasional fruit that falls to the ground. It was believed that Stegosaurus had a second brain in its hips. But after careful studies at a dead hatchling, this theory was proven wrong. Their eyesight's poor, so they, like many other herbivores, live with hadrosaurs like Parasaurolophus for mutual protection. Stegosaurus can most commonly be found in large herds with other animals like Ankylosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Apatosaurus, and Triceratops. Dimorphodon often pick bugs from them and rest on them to conserve energy. Besides the mainland, they were often found on Sites B and A. They live a herd lifestyle in herds of both sexes. It likes to lick one of the workers. He described it like sandpaper and it scraped his skin. if something Stresses them out like being locked in an cage they can get a lot anxiety just like humans. stress can affect their diet by distracting them from eating, make them depressed, Cause panic attack and can also cause PTSD. This stresses them out to the point of death. When threatened, they swing their tail spikes and roar loudly, or just run away. Stegosaurus is one of the most popular attraction present at Jurassic Park and is easily one of the best known dinosaurs recognized all over the world. This giant herbivore has a series of bony plates running along its back and four long spikes on the end of the tail; it was once thought that the plates of Stegosaurus were mainly used for thermoregulation, ie cooling or heating the animal according to weather conditions, while today we know that their primary function is that of visual display for courtship and to intimidate predators. The spikes on its tail become a deadly defensive weapon when swung in the air, capable of doing massive damage against any threat that comes too close. Both males and females have a green scaly skin on the back and paler on the belly, while the plates are brown. The size of the cloned Stegosaurs is different from that of their original counterparts: the clones are much larger, reaching up to 12 meters in length, much larger than any species of Stegosaurus discovered. Their dimensions have been voluntarily altered to make them more spectacular. Despite its imposing appearance, the Stegosaurus is a rather docile animal and does not pose a threat to humans, not caring for its presence; it becomes dangerous only if scared or threatened, so it is highly recommended not doing so. Stegosaurs live in small groups, although some specimens have been seen to travel alone; they move slowly through the forests and plains feeding on low vegetation like ferns, bushes and shrubs. The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: An InGen animal's recorder, Is sad to announce that the Isla Nublar population has been wiped out by Mount Sibo. But there have been rumors that several individuals were saved. And recently, there's been reports of strange creatures roaming the Californian wilderness.'''' Category:Dinosaur Category:Survivors